dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bold and Fearless
な · |Rōmaji title = Hattari ja Nē zo!! Daitan Suteki na Yatsu · Son Gokū |Literal title =That Ain't No Bluff!! The Audaciously Wonderful Guy, Son Goku |Number = 90 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Manga = 50% Maximum Power |Airdate = May 15, 1991 |English Airdate = October 11, 1999 |Previous = Frieza's Boast |Next = Embodiment of Fire }} な · |Hattari ja Nē zo!! Daitan Suteki na Yatsu · Son Gokū|lit. "That Ain't No Bluff!! The Audaciously Wonderful Guy, Son Goku"}} is the 16th episode of the Frieza Saga and the ninetieth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on May 15, 1991. Its original American airdate was October 11, 1999. Summary Frieza, after failing to defeat Goku using only his feet, offers Goku one last chance to join him or die. Goku understandably refuses, and Frieza reveals that he has been holding back, as Goku has. Frieza says that he is aware that Goku is holding back a large portion of his power but even when taking it into account he says that using 50% of his power would be more than enough to win. Foolishly believing Frieza to be bluffing, Goku allows him to power up to 50% of his maximum power. Captain Ginyu, in Bulma's body, speeds across Namek on Bulma's motorcycle, with Bulma trapped in the Namekian Frog's body and hanging dangerously onto the bike. Ginyu eventually finds Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo witnessing the battle between Goku and Frieza, and joins them. Obviously, they believe Ginyu to be Bulma having stumbled across them, but given Bulma's strange mannerisms and the presence of the Namekian Frog, Krillin and Gohan begin to believe something is wrong. Meanwhile, on Earth, Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Puar and Oolong prepare to depart for Namek to retrieve Gohan, but the Capsule Corporation spaceship malfunctions before taking off. Frieza quickly finishes his powering up, and makes good on his word by turning the tables on Goku and dominating him completely. King Kai, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha and Chiaotzu sense this from King Kai's Planet. Tien remains confident that Goku can win with the Kaio-Ken attack, but King Kai spoils the surprise by telling them that Goku has been using the Kaio-ken 20x the whole time. Ginyu delights at seeing Goku lose, inadvertently blowing his cover. As Piccolo threatens him, Ginyu spreads his arms out. Major Events *Frieza summons up 50% of his power in order to crush Goku. *Goku attempts to use the Kaio-ken x10 against Frieza but proves ineffective. *Chi-Chi and the others attempt to head to Namek. Battles *Goku vs. Frieza (Final Form/50%) Appearances Locations *Namek *Earth **West City ***Capsule Corporation *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Motorcycle *Yajirobe's katana *Gun *Capsule Corporation spaceship 3 Differences from the manga *Captain Ginyu in Bulma's body coming across Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo and rooting for Frieza whilst he battles Goku is exclusive to the anime. *Chi-Chi and the others boarding the newly built Capsule Corporation spaceship in an attempt to head to Namek only for the ship to suffer from a launch failure is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Captain Ginyu, in Bulma's body, claimed he could sense the fighting powers of both Goku and Frieza. However, it is never explained how Bulma managed to acquire the ki sensing ability, nor is she ever shown again using it. However it is likely that Ginyu was able to simply learn how to sense it while in Bulma's body due to his knowledge of Power Up and own abilities as a warrior allowing him to tap into any latent abilities she may possess or that Bulma herself is unable to access due to her not being a martial artist. **This would also seem to indicate that Bulma herself could gain the ability to do so were she a martial artist (as all Earthlings should be capable of developing it with the proper training). *King Kai states that even if Goku was 100x stronger while using the Kaio-ken, he would still be no match for Frieza, yet he easily goes on to dominate Frieza as a Super Saiyan, which is said to boost Goku's power 50x. King Kai might be not talking about the power of Kaio-ken but its side effect which could kill Goku before he gets the chance to kill Frieza or because he was just exaggerating. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 90 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 90 (BDZ) pt-br:Goku é muito valente fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 090 pl:Dragon Ball Z 090 To nie były żadne przechwałki!! Niesamowicie odważny gość Son Gokū Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z